The Weakness In Me
by psycho-pink-faerie
Summary: "Then why did you come back?" He interrupted her rant, getting up and pacing the floor restlessly. "If you hate hurting your husband that much, then why did you come here to me again?" Sian/Michael. Sometimes letting go isn't that simple?


_**Author Note:**_

_ Hey guys!_

_I know it's been a while since I've uploaded anything here, but things have just been hectic in real life and I've barely had any time for anything other than the things that need doing. Rest assured though, I am still working on my Karen/Rob stories and updates will be posted as soon as I can. This is already posted on the Waterloo Road forums but I was asked to post this here by a friend. _

_This is a completely new pairing for me and is Sian/Michael. Please don't read this if you dislike this couple as I know there are many Sian/Jez shippers out there. I spent many episodes being undecided on whether or not I liked them and have recently come to the conclusion that I adore them. _

_It's inspired by the song by the same name, "The Weakness in Me' by Joan Armatrading, of which I was introduced to by my friend. Therefore this story is for you Becca :) _

_I hope anyone who reads this enjoys. Constructive criticism is welcomed and I love hearing from my readers. Please read and hopefully leave a review! I shall try to update soon!_

_-Leanne_

* * *

**_This is an additional author note to the person who left an anonymous review on 'Half Alive' this evening. Thank you so much for that, if you happen to see this I would love to know who you are. It's amazing to think that my work has had that kind of impact on someone, and to know that there are people that love what I do, as much as I do. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. xx_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** As ever I do not own Waterloo Road; all are property of Shed Media. I am just borrowing the characters for my own amusement. Please don't sue - it's Christmas soon ;D

* * *

**The Weakness in Me**

**Part One**

Anxiety coursed through her veins as she made her way up to the room. She didn't know whether it was out of fear of getting caught or in anticipation of what she knew was going to happen. She knocked quietly on the door, and it was pulled open almost instantly, "Hey," She said softly, finding herself unable to look at him because it would make it so much harder to walk away.

He moved towards her, hands resting on her waist and she couldn t help but to let herself be caught up in his strong arms. She buried her face in his chest inhaling the smoky scent that she always associated with him. "I was beginning to think you weren t coming," He admitted, not wanting to let go of her, as though afraid she'd disappear.

"I nearly didn't," She answered honestly, pulling away from him and willing tears not to cloud her vision as she spoke, "We can't keep doing this Michael, it has to stop. Today." Sian folded her arms across her chest and began to pace the floor, chewing on her lip nervously.

"We should talk about this," He said, holding out his arm and preventing her from walking away from him. She trained her eyes on the floor, and tried to suppress a sigh, knowing he wasn't going to make this easy for her, but then at the same time Sian supposed she didn't deserve an easy way out. After all, it was her that had chased after him like some love-struck teenager. This time at least.

"We've talked about it so many times already; we'd just be going over old ground. But despite her words she followed him over to the sofa, "I don't like what you do to me Michael... I don't like going home and having to lie to Jez about where I've been; I don't like it when you phone me late at night and I know he's sleeping in the other room, I don't like that can t help but talk to you anyway. You ve turned me from a faithful married woman into a home wrecking ta-"

"Then why did you come back?" He interrupted her rant, getting up and pacing the floor restlessly. "If you hate hurting your husband that much, then why did you come here to me again?" His words were laced with pure jealousy and left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

Sian winced at his tone of voice, "I don't know," She told him flatly, her voice void of any trace of emotion because she was sure she would give herself away otherwise. "It was a mistake, and I shouldn't have come." She stood up and also began to pace, not looking at Michael as she did so.

"I know you don't really believe that," He said softly moving to stand behind her, his voice causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up as they always did. He reached out to wrap his arms around her waist and she shied away from his touch.

"I do," Sian answered with more conviction than she felt. It was taking every ounce of the willpower she had left to not let herself become entangled in his arms. "I think I need to go now."

"If you really believe it, why is it so hard for you to be around me?" He challenged her stubbornly, his eyes flashing with a hint of anger. She didn't answer, trying to get the nausea rising in her stomach to abate. "Look at me Sian; look at me and tell me it's not me you love and that'll - that'll be the end of it," Michael finished, desperately, searching her expression for anything that suggested she didn't feel the same for him as he felt for her.

Sian forced herself to look up from the ground, tear tracks glittered on her cheeks but she gave him a defiant stare, "I don't love you Michael," She answered hollowly, "I did once," There was a long pause in which Sian struggled to utter the words, "And I thought I still did, but I was wrong." They were the hardest words she had ever had to say and she couldn t fight the few tears that trickled down her cheeks.

There was silence in the wake of her words, and for what felt like an eternity they just stared at each other, Michael's jaw worked furiously with the effort of trying not to show his disappointment and her shoulders shook as she tried not to break down completely. "I don't mind you lying to me," He said softly, for the catch in her voice coupled with her tears had given her away instantly. "But I do wonder how long you can keep being dishonest with yourself... with Jez. How long can you keep pretending you are happy?"

Sian couldn't answer that, because deep down she knew what he was saying was the truth. "Please don't do this to me, I've made my decision," The words lodged themselves in her throat, causing her to choke. Turning her back on him and starting to walk away, Sian was unable to stop the steady stream of tears now slipping down her cheeks. Her hand shook as she reached out to pull open the door, and she couldn't help but to let a half sob escape as it opened a fraction because once she left there could be no going back.

Michael was still standing in the middle of the floor, a lump forming in his throat. He glanced up from where his eyes had been trained on the carpet because he couldn t watch her leave. When Sian didn t walk out, he cautiously made his way over to where she was stood and pushed the door gently shut. Sian half turned to look at him, trying unsuccessfully to stop crying and he held out his arms to her. She complied wordlessly, trembling violently as she sobbed into his shirt. Michael's strong arms now wrapped around her waist and they stood like that for the longest time, before he leaned down and kissed her which Sian hungrily reciprocated. She let out a breathy sigh as his hands tangled in her hair, and as their lips both battled for dominance her guilt was quickly forgotten.

* * *

**Opinions guys?**


End file.
